Say Aah
"Say Aah" is a song by American recording artist Trey Songz featuring American rapper Fabolous. Lyrics Aye, when I give you these keys homeboy don't move my car man I ride in the front ya dig Don't move my shit man oh! oh baby what's your name Chorus: Go girl, Its your birthday Open wide, I know you're thirsty Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) We don't buy no drinks at the bar We pop champagne cuz we got that dough let me hear you say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) If you want me say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) Pocket full of money (money) Club goin' jump Til I rock inside the doorway (doorway) Bottles of the rose Smellin like Dolce and Gabbana (Yuup!) Shawty you the baddest and to meet you is an honor (honor) Lil mama I got a table waiting What you think about a convo And if you like it baby we could take it to the condo And if you like the condo We could move the party to the bedroom Momma beat your body like a congo Since we in the club For now (For Now) Might as well get another round (round) Notice there ain't nothing in your cup So get here baby let me fill it up (fill it up) Chorus Shawty dance like a video vixen Said her man be on that bullshit pimpin Well I retire from the bull like Pippen Shawty get you Homer would you be Marge Simpson Whip out front we could leave like pronto Maple leaf gas got you feelin like Toronto Make your body rise like your puffin on a joint though Girl thats only if you want though (you ready) Since we in the club for now (for now) Might as well get another round Notice there ain't nothin in your cup So get here baby let me fill it up (fill it up) Chorus Fabolous: I make you say aah just like I'm your doctor All I prescribe is cranberry and vodka Then I'm trynna kick it, play a lil soccer And bust a couple off (blocka, blocka) The henney in your system, you start drunk textin Then suddenly you miss him or even wanna diss him Then you call your girl like what the hell you gave me She like don't blame me, you betta do like Jamieeeee And blame it on the liquor, it works every time Patron you my nigga, know it's somebody's birthday Well where you nigga at(Where he at) And I know you thirsty, but don't know where your glass at Chorus Go girl, It's your birthday (Okay baby) Open wide, (Yea. This how you do it girl) I know your thirsty. Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) Say Aah (Just tilt your head back right.) (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) (Open wide) Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)(Aaaah) And we don't buy no drinks at the bar (There you go) We pop champagne cuz we got that dough (Uh-uh, no hands baby) Let me hear you say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) If you want me say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah) (It just makes it easier) (Hey, Hey) Link *http://mp3buzzer.com/mp3/trey-songz-zippy-share-v Category:Trey Songz Singles Category:2009 Singles Category:Ready Tracks Category:Hip-Hop Singles Category:Electropop Singles Category:Songs Featuring Fabolous Category:Singles Category:Singles:N-V